homefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer maintenance checklist
In general, the summer or warmer months are good ones for outside maintenance chores. The following checklist is provided as a starting point for some of the things that many need to be done during the summer to keep your home in good shape. What do you think we should add to this checklist? Feel free to click on the edit button and add to the text below. * Check the roof and gutters, clean and repair * Check, repair, and if necessary, seal any wooden decks, fences or other outdoor woodwork * Check for holes that animals or pests might use to enter your home * Inspect doors and windows ** Apply weatherstripping and/or caulk gaps ** Swap out screens for storm windows ** Make sure doors and windows open easily (oil or repair wood swelling, check for leaks) ** Test exterior locks * Heating and cooling system ** Change the air filter(s) **: Clean air filters help the air conditioning operate more efficiently as well as keeping the air in your home cleaner. ** Consider any work that needs to be done on the furnace **: It may be cheaper now, and the service people may be more flexible about timing than during their high demand months. ** Check the ducts for dampness or damage ** if you have a dehumidifier make sure it's working. Turn off any humidifiers. ** Save energy and spend less on cooling by *** turning off lights you aren't using, especially incandescent bulbs which generate quite a bit of heat *** closing the blinds, shades or drapes in rooms that aren't in use *** reverse any ceiling fans *** unplug any unused appliances; many modern appliances have a stand-by mode that uses power even when the appliance is "turned off" ***: You can also put devices on a power strip and turn off the power strip, especially if accessing the plug is inconvenient. * Landscaping with trees that provide shade for the house can reduce your cooling bill. They may also add to the value of the house. However, trees can pose dangers by harming roofs or external wiring. See the article on trees for more pros and cons. * Take care of swimming pool safety and maintenance ** Check and repair any fences or gates that keep ** Make sure the water is treated to be safe ** Inspect pool toys, slides, etc. ** Place safety and rescue equipment where it belongs (should be easily accessible and visible or visibly marked for the pool users ** Put away anything that could pose a tripping hazard for people walking around the pool ** Clean up anything that could hurt bare feet -- sharp rocks, glass, metal implements, like gardening tools ** Check the diving board and/or slide for cracks, loose or missing bolts * Empty and clean bird feeders Related Depending on your schedule and climate, it might be a good idea to review the spring maintenance list and preview the fall list. If you'll be away for an extended vacation or travel, see the vacation checklist. * fall maintenance checklist * spring maintenance checklist * winter maintenance checklist * annual maintenance checklist References * Summer Maintenance Checklist from the Pendleton Gazette * Summer Home Maintenance Checklist from NewHomeGuide.com * From Demesne ** Early Summer Home Maintenance for June ** Midsummer Home Maintenance for July ** Late Summer Home Maintenance for August * Summer Cleaning Tips from How to Clean Anything Category:Checklists Category:Your thoughts Category:Maintenance checklist